Stars and Kurapika Flairs Celebration Collection
by Dungeon Inspector
Summary: Kurapika stories I wrote in celebration of star promotions and the special Kurapika fan flair being given out on the HxH subReddit. This is a one-shot collection, mostly drabble length. There is some Leopika and some one-sided Neon/Kurapika.
1. Chapter 1:Rules and Restrictions

RespectedByYoupi's prompt:

Kurapika's chain jail ability is being stolen by Kuroro, but then Kuroro uses this ability on Kurapika and dies because of the restriction and vows. Kurapika can then dance under the light of a 1000 scarlet eyes with Gon and Friends.

* * *

Placing his hand on the book's palmprint, Kurapika consented to share with the bandit all his secrets. Cold chains formed made from his life force, his mind, and his rage formed on his worst enemy's hand. Chrollo clenched and unclenched simply observing the way the links ran along his skin.

For something made to bind monsters to hell and drag their user towards his self-inflicted damnation, they held a strange beauty. Thin and delicate, but strong and deadly much like their user. But like all his treasures he'd have to let this one go once he'd had his fill enjoying its presence. Albeit for a much different reason than usual.

He would never be bored with death beside him at all times, but he would not risk the remaining Phantom Troupe members. However, he couldn't simply let the one treasure he could never have kept go. No, this needed special treatment. This wasn't an end to a heist, this was much more. It was the end of an equal who'd bested him once.

Kurapika imprisoned his Nen. He found a way to break out of the chain jail. Now that he'd stolen Kurapika's Nen it was inevitable the next step in the game would be for Kurapika to find a way to steal it back.

The game would have it end here.

Two kings together, it was time to call checkmate.

A smile on his face and a flip of a page, Chrollo ended the game.

The chain jail flew and one man fell.

He'd forgotten an important rule, in chess two kings can never touch.


	2. Chapter 2: High

DaObjection's prompt:

I wanna read about Leorio getting Kurapika high to prove that food taste better when under the influence.

* * *

Lazing back on his couch, Leorio breathed out. Smoke curled in the air as if to point a finger at him to say "your landlord is going to be pissed." Smoke damage was the least of his worries; the real problem was the sour Killjoy Kirito at his side.

A book slammed shut as Kurapika sighed. "For the last time it's Kurapika and I'm not a Kirito."

"Your face is foxy enough."

"Am I going to have to take that away from you?"

"Only if you're going to try it. You should it makes chips taste amazing, like really good shit. Except the exact opposite of shit because shit is bad."

"...What an astute observation," said Kurapika grabbing the pipe from Leorio's limp hand. He glanced over at the somewhat droopy smile on Leorio's face. It didn't seem possible to be that happy or that sloppy, but there was the evidence right in front of his face cooing half broken words that resembled his name.

Rolling the pipe between his fingers Kurapika wondered what effects it would have, or more importantly, side effects. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Popping it into his mouth the experiment began.

He coughed.

Leorio laughed and slapped his back. "Start small you didn't learn to ride a chicken in one day did you?"

"Actually, yes, yes I did."

"I don't know why I expected anything else. You're amazing you know that?"

Kurapika tried again, his throat felt a bit scratchy, but otherwise everything seemed fine. "No, tell me more."

It took longer than expected, but soon he was watching the smoke swirl with Leorio. They agreed that the blobby clouds looked like blobby clouds as they passed back and forth a bag of chips. Mouths watering at the smell of salt and potato a harsh crinkle brought them to a halt.

Peering into the bag, Leorio said, "I think we're out."

"I think your right," Kurapika trailed off. Crawling over Leorio he stopped once they were face to face. "But I want to taste more."

Leaning forward his brushed his lips along Leorio's. They were salty from the potato chips, but still a bit sweet. "Your right being high does make everything taste better."

"Damn straight."


	3. Chapter 3:Tinder

RespectedByYoupi's prompt: Kurapika looking for matches on Tinder, but he is only swiping left, because the girls just "don't have the right eyes".

Kurapika looking for matches on Tinder, but he is only swiping left, because the girls just "don't have the right eyes".

* * *

Tall, busty, slim, and apparently down to fuck, with a tap Kurapika sentenced the woman's picture to spend eternity in the virtual void.

Peeking over his shoulder, Leorio gave a pained groan. He'd give his left testicle to get the girls swiping Kurapika to notice him. "Seriously, did you just swipe left on that!?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't want her."

A perfect heart shaped bottom and a rejection notice. For a guy with special eyes, Kurapika was blind. Leorio was going to have fix this injustice himself. "Give me your phone! Apparently, Tinder is too advanced for you."

"Fine."

Phone in hand, he held it out so the two of them could view the screen.

First came the short blonde with the puppy.

"Pass."

A red head popped up with nudes and a black thong.

"Pass."

The next girl had brown hair, small smile, and a group of friends hugging her.

"Pass."

"...Do we need to try Grinder?" asked Leorio. He flinched as he took in the slight increase of the downturn to Kurapika's lips. "We can find you a dude on Grinder pretty easily, I mean... never mind shutting up now."

"It's not that."

"Then tell me what it is, because as far as I can tell you've got the sexual appetite of a rock."

"...none of them have the right eyes."

Now that was a problem, outside resurrecting the dead and cloning, no one would ever have the right eyes.

There was an exhale; Kurapika tilted his head to look up at Leorio. "Not like that. I don't expect them to be another Kuruta... There was just this look that I remember seeing on mother's face when my father was in the room. I want someone who will give me that same stare. Like I'm the only one in the world for them."

Swiping his finger left along the screen, Leorio nodded slowly. "Next girl then?"

"Next girl."


	4. Chapter 4:Fanboy AU

Thunder Jelly's prompt:

Kurapika buying scarlet eyes in the auctions in order to do his "scarlet eyes shrine," but like if the scarlet eyes were merch of something he deeply loves

* * *

Wallet in hand and common sense out the door, Kurapika homed in on the last pair of Scarlet Eyes up for bidding. Glowing as brightly as the day he'd first seen them on TV, they were perfect. D Hunter himself would have been proud to own them. Then Chrollo raised his hand. "40,000 Jenny!"

Oh. Hell. No.

Meteor City High school's local gang leader wasn't getting his hands on the precious™. That punk would probably buy it, look at it, and toss it into the garbage can all within a week!

"50,000 Jenny!"

A high pitched squeal came from behind him. It was Missy Bisky, the teacher who'd kill you for saying ma'am, nearly drooling. "60,000 Jenny! Those would make lovely earrings."

Chrollo raised his hand again. "70,000 Jenny!"

It went once, twice, and was sold.

Kurapika glared at Chrollo hard enough his own eyes should have turned red.

"Don't you think you're taking the hardass class rep thing too far," asked Chrollo. Taking his prize he held it lazily in one hand. "You should be thanking me for making the school auction a success. Unless you're angry for another reason..."

The jar rolled, mint condition glass eyes scratching against the container. Every blasphemous screech sent shivers down Kurapika's spine. But that wasn't enough for the devil, his fingers slipped.

Kurapika lurched forward to save his treasure. His hand swiped empty air.

Jar safely in hand, Chrollo looked down at him.

"You confiscated my library card last week. Give it back and I'll give you the eyes."

Letting the riff raft win would only bring trouble, he had to be the example of order and authority. On the other hand... Huffing he handed over the card and Chrollo gave him the eyes.

Kurapika glared holes into Chrollo's back as he left. Arms wrapped around the delicate glass case he hugged it close and squealed. The red was beautiful, the size was correct, and they even came with batteries included. 10/10 would sell out for eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5: Eye Transplant

RespectedByYoupi's prompt:

Idea! Kurapika finally having all his clan's scarlet eyes, and implanting them in Gon's, Leorio's and Killua's eye sockets to show them that Kurapika considers them as important as family members. (A bit cruel and weird, but the idea is really heartwarming :D )

* * *

Leorio stared deep into the mirror, enraptured by the red eyes gazing back. The Leorio in the mirror stared back, mouth slightly open and a vibrant pink almost overflowing with happiness shimmering within his eyes. He could see the lips forming a question, "Why?"

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A tight hug.

Kurapika spoke, his voice was calm and gentle like a soft pat to sooth his confused mind. "Because we're family now."

"I thought you were going to put them to rest?"

"I have, they've been returned to me and it's time for them to move on. The Scarlet Eyes will watch over us all. Now I can share with you all my joy and my sorrow."

"...stupid, we already share all our joys and our sorrows. That's what friends are for."


	6. Chapter 6:Naughty Neon

ControlledByShalnark's prompt:

A Shalnark story would just depress me even if it's happy. How about Kurapika dealing with Neon sexually harassing him? Pretty sure it happened off-screen so it's my headcanon.

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallways of the Nostrade Estate and Neon's heartbeat in her ears with each step. She knew that quick pace, the strides long and purposeful always towards his goal. Kurapika's shift was about to start.

Squealing with glee she didn't notice Melody's eyes widened as they took in the secrets that her heart whispered with each beat.

The music was rapid a mix of agitation and longing. Springtime and romance played in the room while the sound of heartbreak and vengeance grew closer whistling like the winter wind. Melody pulled her hat down as if covering her ears would block the clashing sounds and the outburst of her own heart at the lack of resonance between them.

Hopping up from her bed, Neon smoothed out her dress. "How do I look?"

"Lovely as always Boss."

"But is it sexy?"

"I wouldn't know."

Pulling at the bust line Neon adjusted the top; she clicked her tongue as the stiff fabric refused to lay lower than its modest cut intended. "I need new dresses. Tell Papa I want a new dress or I'll trash everything in my room."

"I'll relay the request to Kurapika. He'll be here soon."

"Wait no. Can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm sorry Boss. Only the Leader has access to your father."

"Well, you better find-"

A tap on the door, Kurapika's voice drifted from the hallway. "Excuse me, Boss, I've come to take over." After a moment's pause and no objections he opened the door and pushed his way inside. Eyes softening even as his voice remained cold and commanding he said, "Melody you're dismissed."

"Thank you."

As Melody walked out, Neon's eyes stayed locked onto Kurapika.

She watched him tuck a strand of sun-kissed blond hair behind a delicate seashell shaped ear. His earring swung slightly at the motion and she made a note to hunt down a matching pair for herself. All the fashion magazines top ten tips for catching a man said no one could resist a woman in red.

"Boss, what message do you need to be sent to your father?"

"I need a new dress... and I want you to be the one to go shopping with me. Your Papa's best aren't you? Don't I deserve the best?"

His lips twitched with unspoken words before he gave a slow nod. "It's my job to provide what you need for your safety, Boss."

Neon breath caught as the call was made, her heart leaped as she saw Kurapika's head nodding along with the deep sound of her father's voice, and she couldn't hold back a smile as he hung up with a sigh. His attention was hers alone once again.

Pulling at his tie to tighten it, Kurapika reminded himself of his duty. Too tight, he was caught in a life he never should have had, in a job he didn't want to have ever needed to take. "Follow me, our driver is waiting."

The walk through the mansion was quiet and Neon hummed as they walked, simply happy to bask in Kurapika's strong presence. She couldn't feel it as much as when she use to write, but there was something about him that gave off the feeling of danger like a lion on the prowl. However, he was her lion so it was okay.

And it was okay until they were seated together in the back of the limo. When Neon's knee touched against his own, Kurapika simply shifted away without giving it any thought. Her hand slipping its way onto his thigh was an entirely different matter. "Boss!"

Her hand retreated at the sound of his roar. Flustered she took in his face, flushed red and with dark black eyes focused only on her - too black, contacts. She glanced away from his eyes, her stomach twisted too much when she looked into them. "You had lint on your leg."

"Next time tell me, I'll take care of it myself."

A look of alarm crossed his face and Neon melted like goo. Next time...

As they arrived at the mall he held open the car door for her and escorted her inside. Lean muscles were hinted at by the fit of his suit, powerful, graceful, and untouchable. Taking in the rackets of clothing, she found herself more partial to formal wear. It felt powerful, like him.

Reds, blues, greens, she held various skimpy dresses up hoping for a flicker of something in his eyes. But they remained frozen.

Heels clicked against tile floor and she stomped to the dressing room. If there was one thing she always got, it was her way.

Her dress covered the essentials and that was it, but it was equally important that it zipped along the back. "Kurapika, I need help!"

"I'll get a worker Boss."

"No! I need help now, it's just a zipper."

"As I said, I'll get-"

"No!"

Footsteps, always efficient, always purposeful, Kurapika was coming towards the door. It creaked open. Neon's hands shot out, fingers curled around the collar of his suit. With a gasp of surprise, he was pulled inside.

Enough was enough; covering her hands with his own he pulled them off and glared down at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your attention."

"Excuse me. I'll be leaving now."

"Why? Why won't you notice me!?"

His mind was buzzing with answers, next to none of them flattering, and few he'd dare say aloud lest Light Nostrade attempt to put have him put in concrete shoes. More than a small part of him wanted to hate her.

Neon made an already difficult job even harder. She was selfish, and had unknowingly, uncaringly gotten others killed because of it in Yorknew for the sake of a few gruesome babbles. Her treatment of human life was poor at best, and she put her wants above the needs of others. The fact she coveted the Scarlet Eyes did nothing, but push him further into disliking her. Someone he'd known, someone he'd loved and lived with and cared about, she saw as nothing more than another trinket to fill the hole left by her father's inattention.

For that reason, he pitied her more than anything. She was self-centered, spoiled and twisted, and yet utterly unaware of the undeniable and deeply disturbing bends in the paths of mind. A low point of humanity, she surrounded herself with things in an effort to forget how lonely and empty she was. There was no true happiness for her, only a gaping void her collection could never fill as her father and the people around her used her for their own gains.

Neon felt sick as she noticed the fire stirring behind his contact covered eyes causing the edges to go pink and the black color to lighten slightly. The passion was not simmering and building towards a romance. It was something else, something darker. "Do you hate me?"

"No, I only have one target for my hatred. I can't afford to spare any on you."

"If you ever need to talk about anything... I don't have anyone to talk to either."

"I know."

Neon took in the tired lines around his eyes from too many nights spent running on coffee and willpower. He was always alert, always watching, and it was silly to assume he wasn't aware of her interactions with others when he was paid to protect and monitor her. "I can help. I've got connections with the higher ups in most of the more active body collection rings, and they trust me."

"I know... Just promise me you won't drag me into anymore dressing rooms."

"Well, I really do still need this dress zipped... and probably a different one that covers a bit more. I doubt I can even bend over in this thing, so no promises."


End file.
